Depression on Crack
by HinoteTwintailCat
Summary: An attempt at humor three years ago that went horribly wrong, hence the title. Warnings inside. Axel is depressed and Demyx decides to help him find Roxas.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT EXCEPT THE WEIRD HEARTLESS/NOBODY. Characters and locations property of Beauna Vista and Square Enix.

REALLY old. I've had this up on DeviantArt for almost three years now... There was no plot, and it was my first attempt at humor. Wound up very not funny.

WARNINGS: Heavily implied sexual activity near the end, NO PLOT, OOC-ness, Depressed Axel, AkuRoku, implied Zemyx, implied XigDem if you squint really hard, XalXig... cheesy-ness, crappy ending because it was getting long... Oh, and language.

* * *

It was cold and rainy... just like the night he'd left him.  
The tall figure dropped to his knees as a wave of pain washed over him.  
It... was always like this now. Something, usually something minor and otherwise unimportant, would remind him of the night he left... and he couldn't help but try to let the darkness consume him. Tonight, he seemed to have decided to drown him self in the rain, which had started falling harder and faster, striking anything in it path like millions of small but effective bullets, rather like one of Demyx's torrents.

"Roxas..." the word pushed it's way past his lips and he broke down, barely holding back sobs as he smashed his leather clad hands against the ground, the sudden jerky movement caused his hood to fall back, exposing brilliant red hair which was quickly darkened and plaster to his head by the rain, and equally brilliant emerald eyes, the eye-liner around them was now streaming down his cheeks with the rain and rain-masked tears.

He hardly noticed the foot-steps as they approached him, made no move to hide his tears, he didn't care who it was... they all hated him, why should he care if they wanted to pity him?

"Axel?" screw that plan, he cared. "Are you alright?" Demyx questioned. Axel replied by letting the tears, the pain... everything broke free; he was surprised he didn't scream from the emotional anguish and agony that was tearing through him.

He vaguely noted that Demyx was helping him to his feet and back towards the Castle, were he in his right mind, he'd have started struggling, trying to run, try to flee the hatred and mocking that he knew he probably deserved... but they didn't know what he'd gone through, did they? No, they didn't, they simply continued mocking, jeering...

But he wasn't in his right mind, he needed comfort, kindness, someone who'd listen, who'd at least /pretend/ to listen...  
So he only noticed that Demyx was leading him through the castle when he heard Xaldin growl and Luxord snarl a question, Axel only heard something about 'talking things through' in Demyx's reply. Luxord had tried to say something about Axel's tears, but something, probably the sound of one of Xigbar's needle guns clicking the safety, stopped him.

All he really noticed was being led to Demyx's room in the Proof of Existence. Both of them flinching at the blood red of Zexion's portal-door in their peripheral vision.

Axel had by this point, started calming down. And had silently tried to pull out of Demyx's grip, the water-user got the hint and stepped away for a moment, which Axel took to ignite himself briefly, just long enough to dry his clothes and hair before the flames died. Demyx got him through the portal-door and sat him on a bench before backing up a bit to let the pyro have some space.

"Better?" he questioned. Axel nodded absently. "I've never seen you... like that... You didn't just break down... it was like you shattered... what... what happened?" Demyx questioned. Axel hesitated, a hesitation that didn't go un-noticed.

"It's the same as the day he left... exactly like it... and it's been so long... I... I just couldn't pretend that I'd be okay... I /can't/ keep acting strong... like I can hold out until I see him again... it... it just... hit me... and I couldn't hold back the tears..." his tone was dead, though his voice was thick with honest emotion, raw, heart-breaking... "And then you came and asked if I was okay... and I remembered what I did, and I... I couldn't figure out why you... of all people... you... would care... I don't deserve any sympathy... I killed Zexion... our friend... your lover... why do I deserve sympathy from the person who's life I ruined?" he voice dropped, it was no longer dead, just that raw emotion, self-loathing, mourning, lost...

Demyx gave him a sad look, Axel... really hated himself... what he'd done... he probably didn't give a rat about what he did to Vexen, but everything and everyone else...  
"Axel... why did you kill Zexion." a small command, gentle prodding to get the only answer he needed to fix himself... as Axel would only be able to if he had Roxas in his arms again... Which... seeing as how the small blonde didn't even REMEMBER Axel... the chances were slim.

"Marluxia ordered it. Or the price would have been MY life..." simple, raw, his voice still the same...

"Did you want to?" Axel tore his gaze from the floor and stared Demyx in the eye.

"No. I never wanted to... never... Vexen I had no problem with doing my job... but Zexion... no... I never wanted to..." pure honesty and sorrow radiated from those emerald eyes, to Axel, Demyx looked like he would cry, Axel himself? Already shedding tears again, thankfully, this time they were silent. "Demyx... I... I'm sorry... honest to my Somebody's name, I'm so sorry..."

Demyx closed his eyes for a moment, tears slipping from his aquamarine eyes.  
"Axel..." he received a stifled sob, "Ax... I... I'm... I'm sorry, too... I didn't think about anything... I just knew that you'd done it and everything outside of that didn't matter to me..." Axel bit back another sob as he tried to focus on the words and not his pain. He was succeeding so far...

"Dem... that night... the day I..." he paused, letting the sentence hang for a moment, Demyx knew what he meant, "I was going to ask you to kill me... I was going to take the coward's way out and have someone end my life... because I didn't have the courage to end it myself... I... I've been longing for death ever since Roxas left... and when I killed Zexion... that longing increased ten-fold... I figured you'd be pissed at me enough to kill me for what I did... that's why I told everything right away..." he paused again, biting back tears. "I wanted you to kill me... you almost did... had you not told me to get out... or had I not obeyed... you could have easily killed me..." he admitted. Demyx was obviously shocked by this revelation. Axel hated himself /that/ much? Enough to throw himself willingly onto a path that would have easily killed him? The water-user dropped his gaze. Axel needed help. And there was only one person who could help him...

"Ax... let's go find Rox." Axel's eyes widened in shock and he once again snapped his gaze to Demyx. "No offence... but I think you're officially off your rocker." he announced. This earned a pathetically weak laugh.

"You'd really help me?" he questioned. His voice was strained, weakened.

"Hell, I'll help make sure he remembers you even." Demyx chirped in reply. "You... didn't want to kill Zex... you just wanted a chance to see Roxas again... I understand that now so... I forgive you." he added. "Besides, I miss having the shrimp around, it's to quiet without you and him screaming each-others names." Axel laughed again.

"Thank you... Demyx."

"Hey, even you have the right to be happy. So we're gonna go find Roxas."

"Does this mean we're friends again... or are you just being nice?" Demyx smiled.

"Nope. We're best friends again. We... may not have Zex around anymore but if we get Roxas back... we can always remember what it was like. And you won't be clinically and legally insane anymore." they bother laughed, for different reasons, one for his own stupidity and the other out of relief.

"Thank you... it... means a lot to me that you're willing to listen... even if I really don't deserve it." Axel stated gratefully.

"And I apologize for not doing so sooner. You've been suffering through a Hell a hell of a lot worse than mine... and I had people to help me through it... you... you've just had yourself and a shattered mind-set."  
Axel laughed.

"Still... thanks. And... thank you for helping me to find Roxas. Let's go get our friend back and kick DiZ's ass for making him forget about us." Demyx nodded in agreement.

"You might want to wash your face first. And redo your eye-liner crap." he offered with a small chuckle. Axel blinked, and then blushed.

"Good point... could you help with the water? I don't really need soap and it'd be a waste of liner to put it on, my eyes are probably red and puffy from all my crying." he voiced, Demyx smiled.

"Lukewarm, hot, or boiling?"

"Hot or boiling doesn't matter." Axel replied closing his eyes just before the steaming water orb that Demyx had formed hit his face. He quickly shook the excess water off and used his fire to get rid of the rest, his face was thankfully clear of the black streaks that had been left behind by his eye-liner. Demyx chuckled. "Jeeze, no wonder Zexion loved you, you're perfect for each other." he growled playfully. Melodious Nocturne's grin widened.

"Yeah, and our Somebodies were lovers before Ienzo was turned into a Heartless." he added. Axel's eyes widened.

"Your Somebodies were together? How old were you?" he questioned, Demyx blushed.

"Um... think... yourself and Roxas, with me being Roxas's age and Zexion being your age... actually... a year or two older." he replied, Axel blinked. "Why'd you ask?"

"Um... because of the fact that Zexion was a Nobody for three years before you joined us? We don't age, and your about my age, Zex was what... 26? But then... you have a point about Roxas and I... so I'm not the best judge." he voiced. "Though... in return for not aging... I think we get age boosts, Ale was 19, and I'm 21. Same goes to you. Right? But like I said, we Nobodies don't age."

Demyx 'oh'ed in understanding.

"Wow... I knew you were smart but... wow."

"Yeah, I scare myself with insight sometimes. Now lets go find Roxas." Demyx nodded in agreement and they both started heading for the door. "You know... You should write a song for Zexion, I bet he'd have liked that." he offered.

"I've tried." Demyx voiced. "I have music... but all the lyrics I've come up with are really cheesy." he explained.

"The music it's self can tell the story." Flurry of the Dancing Flames offered.

"You really are a genius."

"Nah, I like I said, I scare myself with brilliant insight sometimes." Modesty.

"You figure things out that others wouldn't."

"Roxas can too. It rubbed off."

"You really do love him."

Axel paused and glanced at his friend, a confused look on his face.

"You had doubts?" he questioned; Demyx smiled and shook his head.

"No... just making an observation. I mean... he's been gone for months but when you're not mourning over that... you talk like he's only been gone for a day." he explained.

"I do?" Demyx nodded. Axel blushed softly and slipped through the portal-door. Demyx fallowed him. Neither knew why, but they booth looked around, their gazes falling on Roxas's door. The portal was a mixture of dark grays, blacks, and whites.

"What's up with Roxas's portal?" Demyx questioned. Axel didn't look at him.

"Light... and Darkness?" he questioned, Demyx blinked.

"Should we try to go thru?" Axel nodded.

"Itai... what the hell just happened? Oh... shit."

"Dem... we need to move. Now!" Axel snapped suddenly before rushing to the portal and launching himself thru it. He heard Demyx fallow him but was distracted by shadows suddenly lashing at him. A moment later, the lashes stopped and he and Demyx crashed into the ground and the sound of ocean waves filled their ears.

Demyx spit out some sand.  
"Axel... I think we're in Twilight Town." he voiced. Axel pushed his own face out of the dirt and looked around.

"The Hell?" ahead of them laid a vast expanse of ocean, the moonlight shining off the waves in a pretty fashion. They were on a beach of moonlit sand with lounge chairs scattered around carelessly. Aside from that, the beach was empty.

"You hear me?" Demyx questioned suddenly, Axel nodded.

"Twilight Town?" Demyx nodded.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"Um... how'd Roxas's portal lead to Twilight Town?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know." Axel admitted. "But..." he clenched his stomach, as it suddenly felt tight."I think Roxas is in trouble."

Blue eyes widened in panic and the small figure brought his arms up to protect his face.

Demyx's gaze snapped to Axel.  
"Are you sure?"  
Axel nodded.

There was an ominous hum from the huge creature, in the much smaller figures hands were a pair of key-blades, Oath-Keeper and Oblivion.

"Axel?" Demyx questioned, a moment later a pain filled scream filled the night air and Axel's head shot up, his eyes widening.

Both Nobodies snapped their gaze in the direction of the scream.

The scream had ripped through him like wild fire, the strange bonds that had ensnared him and shot pure agony through every nerve of his body whilst doing no other harm had disappeared. In it's place a beast seemed to have seized control of his body and, ignoring the agony, had launched it's self at the creature, which looked like Darkside but with Twilight Thorn's jumpsuit armor thing and with spikes on it's hands.  
The beast like... presence that had been controlling him suddenly fled and he was left defenseless against the huge spiked fist that sent him flying into an iron lamp-post, which buckled and bent as if to cradle him, he'd crashed back-first and wound up winded, only able to shout in pain.

His key-blades lay abandoned on the ground next him.

Axel shot towards the commotion, he knew that scream, and the fallowing shout... he knew them all to well. He vaguely noticed that Demyx was fallowing him and saying something about Roxas. There was a wrenching sound, metal being bent.

Then they were there, a small blonde with spiky-ish hair had just been removed from a bent lamp-post and had been smashed into a small, there was a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and his side was bleeding. The brick around him was cracked, and whatever the hell was up against, a strange cross between Darkside and Twilight Thorn wearing spiked shoulder guards and spiked knuckles, was lifting it's fist to launch it at the boy.

Demyx was the one to notice the blade by the bent street-lamp.  
"Ax..."

Axel fallowed his gaze, then shot it back to the boy who was embedded firmly into thee wall.

"No..." his lips curled into a snarl as his chakram appeared and he launched himself at the creature. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" he demanded.

The blonde lifted his gaze weakly; the creature had temporarily paralyzed him, stunning all of his muscles. The beast inside had started trying to claim control again, until that stranger had burst out at least, the snarl from the read-head had instantaneously soothed the beast inside him, which began purring contentedly.  
_Axel._ It purred.  
"Axel?" he repeated.

Demyx joined the assault, noting that Roxas was fallowing their movements with his eyes. _Does he remember us now?_ he wondered. A moment later, a huge fist had him joining his friend in the wall.

Axel fighting strength doubled. His adrenaline fueling his speed and reaction time. He noticed Demyx had recovered from the wall since he wasn't in as bad as shape as Roxas, and had pushed himself back into the fray.

He dodged a punch and threw one of his chakram at the thing's face. It reared back in pain, revealing the Heartless insignia on it's chest. No even a second later, 2 Assassins, 2 Dancers, a stream of boiling water, and a flaming chakram tore through the symbol and the Heartless faded out of existence.

Axel didn't waste a second in rushing to Roxas's side.  
"Roxas?" thankfully, the teen was low enough on the wall for Axel to pry him out of it. Roxas hissed in pain and tensed. Demyx walked up and Roxas gave both the older boys a pained look. Which Axel quickly responded to with a 'cure' spell. Roxas relaxed.  
"Itai... mou... the Hell just happened?"

The beast was bouncing around happily, chirping 'Axel' and 'Demyx'. The first stage of the fight, he'd had a stream of flash backs. He knew these two... Axel... his lover... Demyx, his friends... but where was Zexion?  
"You were attacked by a huge Heartless." Demyx voiced.

"I'm going to guess that it caught you off guard?" Axel offered, and Roxas nodded.

"Y-yeah... where'd..." he glanced around, Ah! There were his key-blades! He quickly summoned them to his grip so as to dismiss them with out something going amiss.

"Roxas? Are you alright?" Axel questioned, Roxas glanced at him.

"I'm... a little tired, and dizzy... and that thing did something to my nerves but I think it's wearing off and that I'm okay." he replied. The beast had turned to butter at the sound of Axel saying his named.

Axel sighed.  
"Good."

"Um... Roxas? Do... do you remember us?" Demyx questioned. Roxas gave him a strange look before nodding hesitantly.

"Kind of... mostly... there are some fussy minor details, No thanks to that damn DiZ... who apparently decided to wipe my memory slate clean..." he replied. "Guys... where's Zexion?" he questioned, semi-cautiously. Demyx looked away sadly and Axel dropped his gaze the ground guiltily. Roxas got the hint and dropped his own gaze. "Oh." Axel's guilty gaze, Demyx's suddenly empty one... "Dem... I'm so sorry." Demyx shook his head.

"Don't be... we... were together as Somebodies... so we had more than enough time... more than either of us deserved." he voiced.

"Doesn't matter." Roxas pointed out. "You two were made for each other." he stated before turning his gaze to Axel; who flinched. "Ax, you know I can read you like a book. So don't go trying to hide anything. What happened?" he demanded. Demyx sweat-dropped.

"Let him tell you later. I don't want to hear the story again." he voiced, Axel sighed in relief and Roxas calmed down.

"So... what happened?" the redhead questioned. Roxas shrugged.

"I left, fought Riku and won, went an a... two week long adventure, got a bit on info, enough to piece everything else together on my own, started heading back... bumped into Riku, we fought, something happened... and I lost. Last thing I remember after that is DiZ wiping my memories slate clean so Sora could remember a bunch of shit, and being teleported into a virtual Twilight Town." he replied.

"And now?" Axel questioned.

"I've started remembering my time as Sora, and have finally reclaimed most of my memories from the Organization, and I met Naminé earlier today." he voiced. "I basically broke into DiZ's mansion, skirted past him, and used some weird machine to get to the real Twilight Town, this one... And I've been avoiding DiZ and... I think Riku, all night. Then that Heartless showed up, then you guys same and saved me, and you know the rest.

"So..." Demyx started,

"If I could make a portal to The World that Never Was, I'd be there. I've been trying since I met up with Naminé." Roxas pointed out.

"Rox?" Axel questioned, opening a portal for the three of them, Roxas's eyes brightened and he leapt into Axel's arms, Demyx smiled at the sight. Roxas was already piecing Axel's shattered mind and soul back together, and he hadn't even done anything. Demyx decided to make a few jokes.

"Aw... Axel, I think the puppy likes you... you gonna keep him?" he joked. Roxas glared playfully at his fellow blonde while Axel laughed.

"Hm... most likely... depends how hard he's willing to work for house and home." Roxas whimpered cutely at the implication that they might leave him behind. "Well Roxie? What are you gonna do to make sure we don't leave you behind?" Axel questioned.

Roxas growled and pressed his lips teasingly against Axel's. He smirked when Axel tensed in shock, and then relaxed because of the contact. He ran his tongue along Axel's bottom lip; Axel tensed in shock again before allowing entry. He sighed in pleasure and relief as his tongue explored the familiar cavern that was Axel's mouth. He seemed to have forgotten all about Demyx.

Said water-user was laughing his ass off at the fact that Axel was being dominated.

Said pyro didn't seem to mind. At all. Until they had to part for air.

"Rox, where the HELL did you learn that?" he growled, Roxas smiled softly and rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

"You. Now... did that qualify as 'take home' material? This stray pup wants to go home." he replied. Axel gave him a firm look.

"Since when are you a 'Stray'?" he questioned.

"Since Demyx implied that I was a puppy." came the cheerful reply.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this." Demyx exclaimed through his laughter. Axel smiled.

"You ARE a puppy. MY puppy. Not a stray. Whose going to be punished for running away." Roxas blinked.

"Should I be scarred?" he questioned. Axel laughed.

"No, you should be terrified." he corrected. Roxas blinked again.

"Mou... I'm to tired t be terrified. Will it put you at ease to know that I fear the knowledge that I'm to be punished?" he voiced. Axel and Demyx laughed and Axel tried to pry Roxas off of himself, Roxas responded by latching his legs tighter around Axel's waist and his arms tighter around his neck. "I no want to let go." he whined.

"You'll be in a much more comfortable position for both of us if you at least get your legs out from around my waist." Axel pointed out. Roxas pouted but obeyed, instantly finding himself in bridal-style carry.

"Shouldn't we head home?" Demyx questioned suddenly. "I'm hungry and you two obviously need to play catch up." Roxas chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on Axel's cheek. From the looks in their eyes, they were simply relieved to have found each-other. Roxas had obviously sub-consciously missed the redhead.

They stepped through the portal and were met with the white walls of The Castle that Never Was. Roxas pulled himself closer to Axel, Axel responded by aiding the small blonde in his goal. Roxas relaxed.

"So they return." Luxord voiced suddenly from behind them, all three jumped. "And I see that the Backstabber's been forgiven." Axel seemed to wilt.

"Luxord, I told you we were going to talk it out." Demyx pointed out.

"Demyx..." Axel started, only for Roxas to squirm, Axel obediently put him down, and Luxord made a frightened sound, and then realized it was only Roxas. Then backed up when he realized that Roxas looked pissed.

"Luxord, it's been a while since I kicked your ass. I don't care what Axel did. If I hear you or anyone else talking trash about him, I'll shove a key-blade so far up your Ass, you'll need surgery to get it out of your esophagus." he snarled. "You wanna gamble with that idea?" Luxord took another step back.

"Do you even know what he did?" he questioned. Roxas glared.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with knowing he could blow up the World and I'd STILL love him?" the spiky-haired blonde snapped back. Luxord flinched.

"He killed Zexion. Your friend. Demyx's Lover." he insisted.  
Roxas tilted his head to the side innocently, summoning up Oath-keeper threateningly.

"I know. We were just gonna chat about why and to play catch up."

"He's a Backstabbing Traitor!"

Axel procured popcorn and movie seats for himself and Demyx, who playfully plopped down into the seats to watch Roxas live up to the promise he'd given.

Luxord made a frightened squawk of a sound and fled. Roxas happily chasing him five laps around the castle before Luxord managed to go through a dark portal. At which point Roxas pouted and returned to his friends who'd been joined by Xigbar.

"I see Demyx has food." he observed.

"I brought it to him and Axel after you chased Luxord past my room." Xigbar voiced from where he was sitting upside down on the ceiling.

"He got popcorn and free entertainment in return." Demyx yawned.

"The entertainment being watching you try to catch Luxord long enough to shove Oath-Keeper up his Ass." Axel added. Demyx yawned again.

"Dem?" Roxas questioned.

"I've been up for 36 hours, I think I'm gonna go to bed." he yawned.

"Need help getting to your room?" Xigbar questioned. Demyx nodded.

"So long as Xaldin doesn't think I'm trying to steal you from him." he replied. Xigbar smiled and teleported to Demyx's side, took his wrist, and repeated the teleportation to elsewhere in the castle. Leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

"You know... Xigbar is probably the most forgiving guy in the Organization." Axel stated suddenly. "He's the only one aside from Demyx who didn't call me 'Backstabber' or 'Traitor'... Demyx didn't because he wasn't talking to me at all." Roxas slipped his arms around the taller Nobody's waist.

"I would have forgiven you if I was here when it happened." he voiced. Axel laughed wryly.

"Rox... I burned Vexen alive. Not that I regret that... but... I... I killed Zex..."

"Why?"

"Because... I was ordered to... and I cared more about surviving long enough to find you again than anything else..." Roxas stayed quiet holding on tighter t the redhead. "Because I missed you." Roxas buried his face into Axel's chest.

"Not a very good reason." he pointed out. Axel chuckled.

"Zexion even said I was going insane without you... he wasn't to far off." he pointed out. Roxas lifted his gaze.

"Were you?" Axel shrugged.

"Maybe... they say love is the most basic of insanities." Roxas laughed.

"Come on, I'm back now... let's make the wait and separation worth it." he offered. Axel lifted one of his hands to Roxas's cheek; Roxas leaned into the unusually warm touch. It made him even more drowsy. "Ax... I'm tired." he voiced. Axel sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... I guess you would be."

"You sound sad."

"If you're tired, we can't really catch up on lost time."

"Then wake me up."

"Maybe I don't want to work?"

"Jeeze and you call me lazy? Come one, I want to be woken up, and you apparently can't spare the energy to wake me to full awareness..." he stood on his tip-toes, positioning his moth near Axel's ear. "It would be so easy..." he whispered huskily. Axel shivered before grinning.

"Roxas, you still need to be punished." he pointed out. A moment later they'd been engulfed into a cocoon portal and warped to Axel's room.

"Ax... can't we wait till we've made up for lost time?" Roxas questioned.

"Nope~" Axel sang in reply, tossing Roxas onto the bed and pinning him there and attacking his sides, waist, and hips with a bombardment of tickles. Roxas was squealing, laughing, giggling, panting, and begging Axel to stop within seconds. Axel grinned and dropped his hands further down the boys hips, which he instinctively buck up to try to and get rid of the touch.

"Axel!" Roxas half whined half begged. Axel purred.

"Yes~?"

"Please... st-stop I can...'t really breath..." he begged. Axel stopped, allowing Roxas to catching his breath. He'd of thought he had hurt the blonde if it wasn't for the bright smile on his face.

"But you've been gone for so long..." he whined.

"Mou... you're supposed to punish me. Not torture me." Roxas pointed out.

"Again, you been gone and need to be punished for running away."" Roxas didn't bother to reply. "You know I'm right." Roxas turned his nose away. "You just admitted to it." Roxas returned his attention to Axel. "You're just digging yourself a deeper grave." Roxas growled.

"So bite me." he snapped. Axel grinned and poked his young companion in the side, earning a delightful squeak and Roxas trying to squirm away from the touch.

"I'd much rather hear you screaming my name in pleasure than pain." he countered. Roxas's eyes widened.

"So you torture me?"

"That was the punishment. but you came back, didn't you?" Roxas blinked and nodded. "I'm gonna reward you... and you're never gonna want to leave again." Axel purred, leaning over so the words went straight to Roxas's ear, and through there, his groin. He shivered.

"I hope you're prepared for a long night, Ax. I've got a hell of a lot of pent up Sexual energy."

"It's almost dawn." Axel pointed out.

"I need to get back at Saïx anyways, lets give everyone mental scars." Axel grinned at the blonde's implications.

"You really want to?"

"You have no idea. Unlike you, I don't masturbate. I wait for you to show up and jerk me off, give me a killer blow job, or fuck me senseless. As I said before, I have more pent up sexual energy than I know what to do with." he noticed that Axel was drooling. "Ax... why are you eyeing me like a particularly thick and juicy slab of meat?" he questioned. Axel grinned.

"No reason, Rox..."

A click was heard from one of the doors across the hall.

"Time to get started." Roxas growled suddenly, tangling his fingers into Axel's hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss, which Flurry of the Dancing Flames eagerly returned.

The rest of the day, everyone aside from Demyx strictly avoided the bed-room hall-way if they could avoid it for fear of going insane(Saïx), Getting the nose-bleed of the century(Xigbar, Xaldin, Xaldin, and Luxord), or finding self frozen in a puddle of drool(Xemnas).Demyx was only oblivious because he was A: Sleeping half the day away, and B: Once he woke up and relaxed what was happening in the room across the hall, he'd submerged himself in a random Soundtrack that he'd swiped from somewhere.

As for Axel and Roxas... they both spent the next day unable to sit down. At all.

-Fin.


End file.
